Spira's Lost Soul
by FrozenBlaze
Summary: HEH what else to say but a boy lost in a world with savage deadly beasts and without machienes..... how can you survive without a toilet?


heh so i guess it was about time for me to write something lo and behold here it is! this may be a story but it was written more for me than anybody else other than for my friends to laugh at and get involved in, you wanna read it be my guest, but if you didn't like it, tough. got a couple of ideas dont hesitate to share them and ill see if they work.. im just a writer that wants to stop writing angsty poems and tried to write a story. course ill add one of my poems in just cuz i could. im a little rusty so cut me a little slack.  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own any final fantasy character and if i did the world would not be the same but the poems in here are mine so to the lawyers... HA! :P  
  
Spira's lost soul  
  
.... They say that machina er.....machienes, and liquids shouldn't be mixed.... do you know what its like to find that out the hard way? no that does not mean that im a dead 17 year old hormonally challenged guy, im still pretty much alive....just not on the earth or hanging out with my old friends and now i have to get a new set of vaccines because of a blue furred feline that will need to get neutred VERY SOON!! Dosen't make much sence eh, then let me start from the beginning and tell you the horrors of my own story...  
  
Name's Rowen Lee Hayabusa and I much like youself, have (or in my case had) a normal life with normal friends with ... normal problems: high school, insane rock / gothic / hip hop friends and the drama that follows us, work and family life. after tying my blond and blue hair back into a ponytail i tried to relax after a day of science, music and drama by playing a little FFX while having a can of ginger ale on the floor. lo and behold at sunset the cell rang and i reached out to grab the small phone and shifted my feet to reach it. it felt like everything was in slow motion like a bad episode of baywatch and then there was ginger ale on my playstation 2, how lovely was that? The liquid flowing between plastic and metal, electricity flowing into the caffiene free soda, a unstable combination. Golden Color contact eyes widened in horror as high pitched whirring assaulted his ears followed by a mild but still dangerous explosion. nothing is ever normal in my life i knew that.....but this made took it to a higher level...  
  
heh... having a blackout is fun but not when youre lying face down in the sand and slowly suffocating youreself. Letting out a couple of raspy coughs some kind individual decided to caringly but still painfully, kicked me over onto my back. finally being able to open my eyes i noticed clear blue skies instead of stark white ceiling and walls and warn sand instead of rough gray carpeting. after a few minutes of these sensation it dawned upon me... "kiddo you aint at home so get the hell up and find out where in the blue hell you are!" and decided to follow the voice in my head for once. shaking sand outta my hair and cracking my stiff neck i heard a couple of coughs behind me in which i being silly, whipped my head around only to hit myself in the face with one annoying ponytail.  
  
do you have any idea what its like to see seven pairs of eyes upon you as if you are a azure colored feline whoops!.....there was one of those with them lemme take that comparison out. nevertheless, i was in the line of vision to each one of them and from seeing a blond blue eyed boy, to a red haired jock, a pinfully obvious gothic lady, then a hyperactive girl and a blue cat i think it was time for me to black out again and collapsed onto the sand and on top of the charred remains of my beloved video game console. i never felt like as much of i ditz as i did right there...  
  
"COLD!" the blue blond ponytailed boy screamed as he awokened to the compress and jumped outta the hammock. the seven eyes once again looked at the newcomer and one of them walked up beside him and slapped him on the back of his head "would you calm down its not that serious." the bass voice told him harshly as his one eye glared the boy into a state of silence. another blond slapped his hand into his forehead before having it slide down dramatically off his face "i hated it when he did that to me when i was younger and now hes doing it to someone else" the blond muttered. a girl with mismatched eyes walked up to the lost boy and looked at him "are you ok, you seem a little confused, do you remeber anything?" concern clearly heard in her soft voice. He rubbed the back on his head "honeslt i dont remeber a thing, im guessing y'all dont know me" a few of the individuals shake their heads and look away, he sighs and his shoulders drop "heh i guess i was right" the spunky blond girl just rolled her eyes "well do you have a name or r we going to have to give ya one?" he closed is eyes as a attempt to remember, brow furrowed in concentration ".... names... Rowen, Rowen Lee Hayabusa"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC:::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yes i know its one crappy beginning but hey it what i could come up with for now, once i get into the swing of things my writing ability will get better and ill work on the plot it feels to focused on Row (yes that wil be the nickname they use for him). give me time and i will get this pathetic fic up and running...............until next update.....LATA! ^-^ 


End file.
